1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to seal assemblies, and more particularly to lift off seals.
2. Description of Related Art
Lift off seal assemblies are frequently used, e.g., in electrical motors/generators in engines. Such assemblies utilize lift off seals which spin at a high rate and provide considerable life by reducing the temperatures at the seal interface. By design, lift off seals pump a small amount of air into the sealed component. When installed in a vented component, this small amount of air flow is not a problem. When installed in a non-vented or sealed component the small amount of air flow increases the internal case pressure of the component which can cause undesirable effects, e.g., leakage of fluid, which can reduce the lifespan of the motor/generator
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved seal assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.